Stolen
by snowflake98
Summary: Deidara always stole his stuff. Itadei


Itachi crosses his arms in frustration.

That was his bike. Not the blonde boy's. His.

He watches as the blonde boy from down the street rides a black bike in front of his house. He grimaces again.

"Hey," he yells. The boy's head turns and he gives a quizzical expression. He turns the bike around and rides up Itachi's driveway.

He stops just in front of Itachi. "Hey, rich boy, un," he says, laughing, "Whatcha need?"

Itachi growls. He hates being referred to as the 'rich boy.' He doesn't think the stereotype fits him, even if he is the richest kid on the block. It almost makes him stop, when he hears that, but then he continues.

"That's my bike," he says, furious.

The blonde shakes his head. "Nuh uh. You left it on the curb for the recycling people, un. Now it's mine," he says, still giggling. Itachi snaps. "Well, I want it back!" He grabs the handlebars. "You stole it!"

The boy finally stops his laughter and frowns. Sadly and reluctantly he gets off the bike and hands it to Itachi. Itachi glares at him until he turns around and heads down the driveway. He stops midway and looks back. "I didn't steal it, un," he whimpers.

Itachi feels a twinge of guilt. He frowns. The blonde starts to walk away, but Itachi speaks up.

"What's your name, kid?" he asks.

He hears a sniff. "Deidara, un."

Itachi bites his lip for a second, then lays the bike on the ground. "Take the stupid thing, Dei," he says. He is tempted to stay when he hears a yelp of glee, but he fights it and walks back into his house.

He closes the door behind him.

* * *

Itachi hisses as Deidara bends over hiss paper and begins to write.

"Dei! That's mine! If you didn't do your homework then oh well, but don't copy mine!"

Deidara shakes his head and continues to write almost violently. "I only need numbers 3 and... shit, un," he mumbles, frantically erasing. "Besides, Mr. Umino won't be here for, um, until the bell rings."

He pauses as the bell rings.

"Un," he frowns and takes his seat in front of Itachi, still writing. "Just gotta get... the word down..." He suddenly faces forward when he hears the door open and the teacher walk in. He tries to look attentive for a moment until Mr. Umino sits down, then turns back around and starts begging for Itachi's paper. "Come on, un... I need this grade!"

Itachi starts a 'well that's your problem' but shuts his mouth when the teacher calls from his desk. "Everyone have your homework out... Deidara, number one, please." Deidara nervously mutters an answer, and when the teacher nods, he turns and grabs Itachi's paper.

He receives a kick in the back of the knee as a result, and a harsh whisper as he slips the paper back. Mr. Umino looks up and raises his eyebrow. "Itachi," he says, eyes on the Uchiha, "what did _you_ get for number one?"

Itachi looks down at his paper, only caught off guard for a minute, and quickly fires off the answer he has written. "Ah," the teacher says. "Deidara. Itachi. Bring me your papers." Deidara pales and stands up. Itachi keeps his cool, but follows the instructions also.

Mr. Umino gives the papers a quick once-over before he puts them down. "Uchiha, detention. Iwa, detention. Sit down, please, and don't copy each other's work."

Itachi glares at Deidara before following him back to his seat. When he gets there, he puts his head down on his desk and whispers something to the blonde.

"If you ever steal my answers again, you will die a very painful death."

Deidara gulps, but Itachi continues.

"Plus, now you owe me twenty dollars."

* * *

Itachi shivers in the cold as he waits for Deidara to come out.

At 6:30 am, it's freezing outside... Itachi didn't know it would be this cold, and as he has already locked his house door, he can't go back inside to get a sweater. Right now he's waiting for Deidara to come out so they can walk to school together like they always do.

It's really, really, cold... he sighs in semi-relief as Deidara's door finally opens and the blonde slips out. Itachi turns to start walking, but something catches his eye...

He grunts. "Dei, that's my jacket." Deidara looks down guiltily but otherwise makes no response, and keeps walking anyways. Itachi sighs in exasperation and follows. Normally, since he knows he won't get his jacket back, he wouldn't push it. It is, however, extremely cold outside, so... "I want my jacket back, Dei. Now. It's c-cold."

He bites his lip for stuttering on the last word. Deidara stops and looks up from his feet to Itachi. "Un, but then I won't have a single one. My mom doesn't get paid until..." his voice trails off, and Itachi feels the usual twinge of guilt and pity he always does. He knows the rest of that sentence. Until _she gets a job. _He mumbles a choice word and quickens his pace to pass the blonde.

"I'm still cold," he says. He hears a sigh and Deidara's footsteps immediately before he feels Deidara's arms around him. All his muscles freeze. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Deidara smiles and snuggles into Itachi's back. "You warm now, un?" Itachi shakes his head and pushes Deidara off of him. He walks away, trying to hide a blush on his face that wasn't caused by the cold, and mutters, "Stop stealing my clothes."

He has, after all, lost 3 shirts, 2 pairs of pants, and a jacket to the blonde scourge.

* * *

Itachi shakes his head and slowly opens his eyes.

God, it's freezing. Did Deidara leave the window open? He snuggles into the form next to him and reaches to pull the blankets up...

His hand reaches nothing. He sighs and sits up, moving slowly because of his aching muscles, Smiling in the darkness, he delivers a swift elbow to the side of the figure next to him, the one that has quite completely stolen his heart.

There is a groan and the rustling of sheets, then a blonde head sticks up and faces Itachi.

"What, un?"

Itachi pulls some of the sheets off of Deidara, curling up with his back to the blonde. He smiles brighter when Deidara turns and puts his arms around him. "You're always stealing my stuff, Dei," he whispers.

Deidara sighs in contentment, but quickly masks it with a huff. "Well, you stole my virginity, un."

He stretches and hugs Itachi tighter, unable to hide his own smile.

"So I guess we're even."


End file.
